1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high production mounting and inflation of tubeless tires to wheel rims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automated seating and inflation of pneumatic tires on wheel rims has brought about the development of various specialized equipment for this purpose. Various systems have been proposed to provide bead seating and inflation of tubeless tires in a minimum amount of time with a minimum amount of effort and supervision.
The present invention has as its object to provide an automated, high-production tire and wheel rim processing system which will mount the tire to a wheel rim with a minimum of manual effort.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automated tire mounting and inflation system which minimizes the possibility of marring or damaging expensive alloy wheel rims.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an automated tire mounting and inflation system which is simple in design and economical to construct.